


Come with Me

by beastslikeffs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breather, Dark, Day 5 Prompt, Despair, Emo, Escape, Gaming, Implied yooran, Irresponsible, M/M, Major game spoilers, Mostly Yoosung POV, Oneshot, Sad, Surprise Trip, Tragedy, University, Vacation, Yooran Week, blindfold, hints of Yooran, hopelessness, lolol, sleeping in class, surprise destination, tardy assignments, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastslikeffs/pseuds/beastslikeffs
Summary: Yoosung has been feeling rather down so Saeran plans a surprise for him and whisks the cutie away to help him forget his sorrows.





	Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this entry is extremely late, but I'm sure everyone can appreciate some Yooran anytime any day. Heh. Please excuse me. This one was done in the spur of the moment today for Yooran Week's Day 5 Prompt on Vacation.

Yoosung was so done.

 

He felt like everything was falling into pieces and he could barely keep up this charade anymore. This definitely wasn’t the first time, but he felt like it was the last time he could stand it. He was disappointed with himself, but he couldn’t dredge up enough motivation or effort to bring himself to do something about it. Not an ounce of him cared. There was just..numbness.

 

Why did he even go to university? Wasn’t he just wasting his parents’ hard earned money considering the amount of assignments he failed to hand up, the hours of lecture that had flown by as he slept in class…

 

And social interaction, Yoosung used to bask in it. He would ask after everyone, do his utmost to make sure everyone felt comfortable, go out of his way to do what little he could for the needy. Now he shied away from it all, doing only the necessary to pass off as normal so people wouldn’t suspect he was crumbling inside. Although recently he tended to slip a lot. There was a constant undercurrent of worry in Jaehee’s messages to him, and Seven had alternated between harassing him a lot and not at all in what was an attempt to get him to snap out of whatever funk he was in.

 

Yoosung couldn’t depend on RFA. After all, it was headed by a liar who barely showed his face when it mattered. All he was ever good for was apologising and glossing over important things that should be discussed. No one truly knew the inner workings of Yoosung's heart and mind, and even if they wanted to try, he didn’t think he would be able to string the appropriate words together without breaking into pieces or having that crippling heaviness settling over him like a cloud.

 

To stifle the pressing issue of his lack of interest in doing anything, Yoosung had tried to distract himself with LoLoL marathons every night. His sleep cycle and grades suffered, but at least it made him feel a lot more human. Online he could hide and perfectly act the part of nearly invincible hero, people looked up to him. People depended on him. As Superman Yoosung, his life was perfectly put together; stats were impeccable, item inventory to die for. He had everything going for him.

 

But he was sick of doing this day in day out. He was tired of surviving like this, having to seek approval from faceless individuals who spent much of their lives building up their ideal character. What he was doing couldn’t be considered living. Everything felt so meaningless. Why did he even bother? Without Rika as his guide, his inspiration, and role model, he had nothing. He felt nothing. He was empty. Everything he did was pointless. Even those pleasures from being so highly ranked in LoLoL were short lived. It was just a distraction. Something he needed to help him feel _something_. Rage, excitement, competitiveness. Anything.

 

Yoosung barely thought of things to come outside of the now. Even with people telling him that he had potential, it was so hard to see beyond the present moment. Even with prospects like interning at the highly regarded C&R he couldn’t find the strength or the motivation within him to try. Just living day to day was a struggle. He was exhausted from trying to put on a brave face and appear the normal, happy bubbly Yoosung for pretences sake.

 

That’s why when he was offered the chance to just leave, he took it without a moment’s hesitation. Even though those mint green eyes were feral, he wasn’t afraid. Yoosung knew he wouldn’t – he wasn’t lying. He felt the urge to go; that this just might be the escape he was looking for. He grasped the extended hand like it was a lifeline out of the hellhole he was in. No notes, no calls, not a word. He wouldn’t be gone that long anyway, they wouldn’t have enough time to miss him. Just a short breather to help him get his head back on straight.

 

He felt a surge of excitement coursing through his veins. This rash recklessness was hardly him at all. Even when he was wrestling with just passing the time one day at a time, he always chose the safe and familiar. But now he was riding in a car he’s never seen before, going to who knows where. It felt like he had just started on a quest. He was the hero going out to seek his fortune. Endless possibilities were open to him. Only he wished that he could see.

 

He hadn’t objected when the he had been showed the blindfold in his room.

 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

 

The hands that tied them were gentle, yet firm. Yoosung knew he could entrust himself to him. When it was in place he had stroked Yoosung’s hair, as if it was a reward.

 

Yoosung had been assured that he would be going to someplace he would love, where he would finally feel the sense of belonging and purpose. People came from different backgrounds and circumstances but none would be a cause of discrimination against them. Everyone was welcome. It was a place where he would see how much he was valued and would be wholly accepted.

 

Saeran had been nervous to extend the invitation to Yoosung. He had thoroughly done his research and had been convinced by one who was very close to Yoosung that he would definitely enjoy himself. He would be grateful to Saeran for bringing him there. Saeran had been watching Yoosung for a long time, and it pained him to see how uninterested Yoosung was in life. Yoosung had a believable façade going on, but if you looked hard enough it was clear that there were hairline cracks concealing a world plunged into darkness. Somehow he felt protective over Yoosung with him being the youngest. Saeran wanted to reach out to him and transform Yoosung’s life, like how his had been transformed.

 

He was relieved when Yoosung came so willingly. He was slightly worried that Yoosung would kick up a fuss, but Saeran had no trouble at all. His purple eyes were so full of trust as he took Saeran’s offered hand and went with him. He was eager even.

 

Saeran turned his head to gaze at Yoosung fondly. Even now, being blindfolded, Yoosung was leaning back into the car seat. Perfectly relaxed and at ease. Such a good boy. Saeran ghosted his fingers across Yoosung’s cheek. He started a little, but then leaned into Saeran’s hand.

 

“Such a good boy.” Saeran whispered.

 

The corners of his lips curled upward when he noticed the pink hue colouring Yoosung’s cheeks. The smile grew wider when Yoosung reached up and threaded his fingers with Saeran’s. He had taken a liking to him already.

 

“May..I?” Yoosung asked tentatively.

 

Saeran hummed and left their hands twined as he brought them to rest on his lap.

 

When the car rolled to a stop, Saeran reached over and unbuckled Yoosung’s seatbelt.

 

He pushed a blond lock away from Yoosung’s ear. “I’ll come over to get you, wait for me.”

 

Yoosung sat perfectly still with his heart thumping as he heard the car door slam. He kept unclenching and clenching his fists as he waited. Minutes later, the door beside him opened. He hesitantly reached out a hand.

 

“Lower your head a little.”

  
  
Saeran carefully brought him out of the car, keeping a hold on his small, smooth hand and leading him with his other on the small of his back. They entered the mansion. Yoosung shuddered a little as he noticed the drop in temperature as Saeran led him further in.

 

When Saeran was satisfied, he removed the blindfold. Little light filtered into the room. Yoosung’s eyes had to take a while to adjust to it, but when they did, he was shocked to find a group of people in hooded robes watching him. He was in an ornate room with high ceilings and marble floors. It was cold and slightly damp.

 

“I’ve brought him Saviour.”

 

Yoosung whipped his head to the side in confusion to ask him to explain what he meant, but he wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was focused on the person sitting on the throne at the front of the room.

 

Yoosung hadn’t noticed it because he had been flummoxed by the robed people and the strange design of the room that was not in the least bit Korean.

 

“You did well.” The answering voice was high and girlish. “Bring him to me, Saeran.”

 

It was a voice he could recognise anywhere. A voice that was so ingrained into his being. One that was locked in his memories, linked with happiness and good times when he was the best version of himself. The only version he ever needed to be, but could only wish to be now.

 

Yoosung staggered back a few steps.

 

No.

 _No_.

 

It couldn’t be.

 

She was dead, they all told her that she was dead! But that small stature, those blond curling locks, and those emerald eyes… Although they were strangely devoid of the warmth and love Yoosung was so used to seeing within them, he was absolutely positive it was she. Even if they had put her in strange ceremonial robes, there was no mistaking her.

 

He was frozen. His heart was a mix of terror and happiness, questions swirling like a hurricane in his mind, and he couldn’t separate a single one from the vortex to voice it.

 

Saeran – the man who had brought him here, grew impatient and tugged him forward inching him closer and deeper into this nightmare. Yoosung stumbled up the stairs. They both stopped a little distance in front of the throne. Her arms were thrown open, an invitation. An embrace he was ready to run into, yet wanted run away from and never look back. Yoosung didn’t need the proximity to confirm his suspicions of who she was. What he wanted to know was why she was here, why V had lied. Did she have an idea of how he felt when she disappeared? Did she even care?

 

His knees trembled.

 

She pulled him into her embrace. Yoosung couldn’t quite bring himself to hug her back. She smelled the same as he always remembered. When she pulled away she smiled at him, one that didn’t sit quite right on her face and seemed to be hiding a darker more sinister agenda. Yoosung recoiled and accidentally backed into Saeran.

 

Saeran caught him and leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Welcome to Paradise.”


End file.
